


To Thine Own Self Be true

by MarlaHectic



Series: F*ck Jotaká [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Coming Out, Gen, Harry Potter is Mentioned, Headcanon, Post-War, Screw jotaká, Supporting Family, Trans Charlie Weasley, Trans Female Character, a bit of angst, a bit of comfort, a very potter musical is mentioned, angry baby dragon, the wizaring world is fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaHectic/pseuds/MarlaHectic
Summary: Charlie Weasley is a girl. Always has been, always will be. However, since the magic community is not exactly accepting in these matters she had always kept it a secret…until when she had no choice but to reveal the truth.
Series: F*ck Jotaká [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004145
Kudos: 23





	1. Dragon Danger!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’ve have had this headcannon for quite a while already and, after all the bullshit “JotaKá” has been saying and writing (and tweeting, and actually fighting for, which is literally fight against HUMAN RIGHTS…I have no words for it), I felt like the moment to write it down.  
> I am a cis person and, although I tried to be as sensitive and respectful as possible, if you think there is anything to be improve just tell me please, any help is very welcome.  
> About Draco, Ron and Hermione…you can understand whatever you want, at this point of this story, they are just friends, all of them and I don’t even know what will become of any of them later on their lives but, as two of the greatest people on Earth (Neil Gaiman and Rick Riordan) always say: canon is what is written down on paper, the rest, is up to the reader to imagine whatever on Earth they want.  
> Oh! And there are like a bunch of small A Very Potter Musical easter eggs because I love StarKid musicals with all my soul and heart (and the title is from Hamlet, Shakespeare nerd side attacks again!)  
> Wishing you enjoy this and forget my quick tipper, non-native speaker mistakes,  
> Allons.y!  
> Marla

Charlie Weasley had known she was a girl before she even realized her life-purpose was going to be taking care of and studying dragons. However, she never told her family; she was too scared they would reject her.  
After all, being what muggles called a ‘transgender’ didn’t even have a proper word in the British Magical World (neither did it in the American one, so the lack of English word for it was more than remarkable –maybe the Australian or New Zealander ones had, but she didn’t have any type of contact with people from there, so no way of knowing it-) and she was afraid that, though her family was generally supportive about basically every issue any of them brought to the table while growing up, this would be at a whole different level.  
She was happy –as happy as she could be, given the circumstances- and she didn’t want to tease her relative happiness for anything in the world.   
Furthermore, in her childish (and teen) brain she thought that, even if they had accepted her (and that was a huge ‘if’), they would have been mad for not telling them before, as they just kept having kids in order to finally get a daughter, when they had already made it right the second time.   
That was one of the main reasons when, when she moved to Romania right after finishing her Hogwarts studies and almost accidentally told one of her new workmates just to find out there was a pretty simple spell (painful, yes, but nothing compared with what muggles had to go through) so she could be a Witch instead of a Wizard, she couldn’t have been more relieved.

However, she kept hiding it from her family, time after time, visit after visit, family reunion after family reunion; still too afraid of them rejecting her forever. Appearance spells had always come easy for her.   
Until one day she had no choice but to tell; all because of a bloody baby dragon.  
Damn it, Darren. 

It was two years after Voldemort had been finally destroyed by Harry Potter. Ron had sent an owl saying he’ll be paying a visit as he and two friends (weirdly enough, he hadn’t specified their names, though it was more than obvious for his older sister that they had to be Harry and Hermione) had to go on some short of magical-college internship for a couple of months to Romania.   
When the group arrived, she was with Darren –a new baby night fury (baby by night fury’s standards, which meant almost as big as most adult middle-sized dragons) that only tolerated her presence and that had a really, really bad temper.  
“Ok, big boy, I’ll be with you right away. I have to say hello to another winning baby, alright?”  
He grunted and bit her coat, trying to make her stay.   
She laughed a bit.  
“Just a couple hours, I promise.”

She casted the spell to look as The-Other-Charlie just before confronting Ron, her curly haired friend and…a pale blonde man their same age.  
The Malfoy’s kid.  
She stared at him, puzzled.  
“And Harry?”   
Her three visitors laughed.   
Hermione answered, eventually.  
"He is trying to fix the whole Wizaring System. He just spotted all the issues and decided things couldn't stay that unfair."  
"Yeah, it sometimes feels as if he has been possessed by Granger." Malfoy added (Charlie just couldn't think about him by his first name –not that she was sure about which it was either…something in Latin with C or D, she believed-).   
"I'd never do that without finishing my superior education!" She sounded almost offended by the comparison, so she corrected her tone. “Well, I guess sacrificing a higher education is an honorable thing.”  
Ron scoffed.  
“I couldn’t call it ‘sacrificing’ but, yeah, thing are pretty fucked up back then so what he is doing is great.”  
She couldn’t have agreed more; she knew well what she was talking about.  
“Fine. I made a reservation at Lauren’s, shall we?”  
Then, hell broke loose. 

The first thing they heard were some angry animal steps approaching.  
Then, the roaring.  
And, then, the door opened, appearing from behind it Darren's scaly head.  
"Crap."

She tried approaching him, as always; expecting, as usual, him to almost immediately relax. But he didn’t.  
She suddenly realized why.  
She smelled different, looked different. To sum up; she seemed different from Darren’s Charlie. She breathed deeply, only one thing to do.  
She let the illusion fade away.  
The night fury, recognizing her, meowed like a cat and turned into an almost harmless reptile.  
She petted him a bit, before turning to Ron and his friends, who looked completely astonished.  
His brother was the first one to speak.  
“Charlie…are you…are you a girl?”


	2. Aren’t We an Odd Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie finally speaks with Ron (and what happens next).  
> Yeah, again for the trizillion time, SORRY FOR MY SHITTY SUMMARIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part is here, yaiiih. First thing, thank U SO MUCH for the kudos and bookmarks. As always, I feel flatered. This chapter is shorter (I think), more just opening up between siblings. However, it took me longer to write it so…I hope it’s worth it.  
> Wishing you forgive my non-native speaker and quick tipper mistakes,   
> Marla  
> Allons-y!

“Charlie…are you…are you a girl?”  
She started to panic; yeah, Ron didn’t sound upset but…what if he had just gotten better at hiding his feelings?  
However, the truth was out. And she was tired of lying, anyways.  
She nodded.  
Her little brother’s answer got her completely by surprise:  
“Why didn’t mom and dad told any of us?”  
She wanted to laugh, or maybe cry.   
No, both, both was good.  
She tried to find the courage to do what she had always wanted to do, but it was hard; harder that she could have ever imagine.  
Realizing how thought it was being for the older witch, Hermione pushed Draco’s sleeve, making him understand they had to leave both siblings alone.  
She smiled, thankful, and finally answered the youngest of the Weasley’s male siblings’ question.   
“Because they don’t know. I…was born a girl but…not in a canonical conventional girl body, do you understand?”  
She felt time passing slower as she waited for an answer, scared of what harmful view she could receive from Ron.  
However, it wasn’t like that at all.  
“Yeah, I know about it. It is one of the things Harry is trying to change, to accept witches and wizards of all genders and sexualities as they are, not as the stupid Wizaring World Code says. Did you know it is very old? But not regular old, more like, centuries old?”  
She laughed; she had never been this relieved in her entire live.  
“Yeah, I figured something like that when I studied it in First Year.”  
He rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t be such a Hermione.”  
“That a bad thing? Because last I heard you two…”  
“…still figuring things out. Being a grown up sucks, you know?”  
“Shorta kinda, perks of being one of the oldest siblings…will they accept me?”  
“Why? Yeah! Sure. I mean, George is going to be mad for a little while because you deprived Fred of the pleasure of mocking an older sister…”  
Sad silence overcame them as they spent a minute thinking about their unfairly killed brother. Something you just never get over and will haunt you even when other topics are on the table.

They reunited with the other two magicians a few minutes later, finding them arguing in a quiet voice.  
“I don’t see the issue about asking if you think you need to Granger.”  
“Ugh! If you call me Granger one more time…”  
Charlie raised an eyebrow,  
“Ask me what?”  
The other woman blushed.  
“Nothing, I mean, it’s probably really innapropiate or maybe not…I just don’t want to be insensible..”  
“Ugh. Sorry Gran…Hermione, but I can’t stand this a minute more. She wants to know if your…’real name’ is actually ‘Charlie’.”  
“Oh…I see…Yeah. Only that it’s just Charlie, not Charleston…”  
“WAIT, WHAT? MOM AND DAD NAMED YOU CHARLESTON?”  
“Ronald, Merlin, you are called RONALD, and you have siblings called Genevieve, Frederick and Percival…”  
“Ok, I see your point.”  
“But, how could you not know the full name they gave me?”  
To this, it was the Malfoy kid the one who answered.  
“Have you met him?”  
They all, except for Ron, laughed and decided to finally get to the restaurant.  
Charlie hadn’t felt that good in a long time. 

Charlie hadn’t felt that nervous in a very long time.  
Ron, next to her, tried to comfort her with a sincere smile.  
“Everything will be alright, sis. I might have been scared of Percy’s reaction before, but he is so supportive of all of Harry’s ideas…just come in, they are waiting.”  
Charlie took a deep breath, stepped into the room where all her family was and, with the head standing high with pride, declaimed.  
“Hi Mom, hi Dad, hi all if you…I am and always have been a woman.”

And the rest of the story? It is just a normal family holding and supporting their daughter/sister/friend.  
As it always should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that’s it. I’m pretty nervous about the ending…is it good enough?  
> Anyways, hoping you liked it; all feedback, random comments and kudos are so very welcome,  
> Long life and prosperity,  
> Marla

**Author's Note:**

> And…that was it…for now (YEEEEES THERE WAS ALSO A HTTYD REFERENCE!)  
> I’ll post chapter two (second and last –yeah, again I tried and failed at a one shot…third time in last than a month? Yep, that’ll be it).  
> As always, all feedback, random comments and kudos are highly appreciated,  
> Long life and prosperity,  
> Marla


End file.
